


Thunderstorms and Nightmares.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Nightmares, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever had that feeling when it's raining and there are thunderstorms that makes you feel sad and then memories come to your mind? Or you have nightmares? Ever felt like crying at night when it's raining and you just want to someone to hold you in their arms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms and Nightmares.

Thunderstorms. Really? And they weren't just sweet ones, they were louder and louder each time the sky light up. Peggy thought she was never going to hear something like that again, not even in this time of the year, New York's weather was crazy. Peggy faced the other side and thought that maybe looking at the wall was going to help her. She closed her eyes but as soon as she did, she jumped. She was already asleep when they started, why did that nightmare had to wake her up? And not just once. Twice.

Those nightmares were back, all because this thunderstorms. Peggy looked at the time and it was 12:30 AM, she just couldn't wait for the sun to come out, or at least to be 7:00 AM. She wasn't going to work, but at least everyone was going to be up and she wasn't going to have to stay in bed, trying to sleep and have those nightmares. Peggy sigh and faced the ceiling. Memories and pictures started to appear on her head. Why now? Peggy jumped again and covered her face. _'Peggy Carter is never scared.'_ She thought. But...is it really bad to sometimes be scared? Not at all. Plus, there was no one here to prove them wrong. Peggy was scared. Not for the thunderstorms, but for the nightmares. For months, they ate her alive, finally, she got to sleep and not think about them. But this thunderstorms just made her think about all of them.

Peggy stood up and grabbed some water, maybe it could help her to calm down. Peggy could feel her heart beating real fast, like that time when she was hiding under her bed because her mom was looking for her, ready to yell at her for something that she did. Peggy washed her face and looked in the mirror. She was pale. More than usual. Peggy closed the door of the bathroom and sat on her bed. Once again, she looked at the time and it was 12:48 AM. Really? Peggy shook her head and decided to try and go back to sleep, it seemed like the thunderstorms stopped and there was just rain. Peggy grabbed the blankets and covered herself, turning to her right side to face the wall again. Staring at the wall, she started to close her eyes and fell asleep.

***************

CRASH!

Another rumble of thunder. Peggy jumped once again and this time, she sat on the bed, looking around. Another nightmare. Peggy rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. 2:25 AM. Just less than 2 hrs of sleep. Peggy sigh and laid down again, facing the ceiling. Peggy thought about her days in the war. Those nights with rain where all she could do, was cover herself and try to sleep, even if she wasn't actually going to sleep. She thought about that time a man was killed while it was raining and she saw him getting killed. Or that time where they had to stay in the middle of the woods and they tried to go in her camping house and kill her. There were a lot of things that made her feel scared, made her feel like she was there.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

Peggy's room light up and Peggy looked at her window. Was this karma or something like that? She was scared as hell and still, the thunderstorms became louder. It wasn't fair. How all the girls in this building could be sleeping? The sky was almost falling and they were sleeping like if they had that spell that Maleficent gave to Aurora or if the dinner had the spell that the Evil queen put on that apple that Snow White ate.

Peggy was trying to think about other things so she could keep her mind away from those nightmares. Maybe in that time where she went to that one restaurant that Daniel talked about and it was the most disgusting food she ever ate, not even in the war she ate such a disgusting food. Or that time when she went to eat hot dogs with Angie after they were out of work and how they went back to the building wet because of the rain, Ms. Fry was very upset about it. Peggy smiled and laughed a little. Also that time when she went back from this mission and Angie was waiting for her on her room and Peggy had a cut on her head and Angie helped her, she remembered how close Angie was to her, her heart was beating real fast. Of course Angie acted like a mom, telling Peggy how dangerous that was and she had to be more careful and bla bla bla, Angie being Angie. Peggy remembered the beautiful blue eyes and that spark they had, Peggy noticed that Angie only had that spark when she was with her, weird, right? Also, that day she felt the need to grab Angie and kiss her. She felt the need of kissing Angie, she really really wanted to kiss her. She wanted to have Angie close to her again...

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

Really? Just when she was forgetting about them, they had to come back. Peggy hugged her legs and sigh, she felt tired, but there was no way she was sleeping tonight. Peggy closed her eyes until she heard a soft knock on her door.

She jumped and opened her eyes. _"Bloody Nora..."_

She looked at the door. Did they really knock on the door? At 2 AM? That was not normal. Peggy stood up and thought for a second time if she should open the door. She was about to go back to her bed when she heard a sweet voice behind the door.

_"English? Are you awake?"_

Peggy walked back to the door and opened the door. _"Angie, is everything alright?"_

_"Just couldn't sleep. Were you asleep?"_

_"No, no, I was just sitting on my bed."_

Angie looked at Peggy and knew that Peggy wasn't ok. _"Are you alright, English?"_

 _"I'm fine, Angie."_ Peggy smiled a little. _"Are you working tomorrow?"_

 _"No, I'm not."_ Angie crossed her arms. _"You're lying."_

_"What? I'm not."_

_"Yes you are. I know you very well, English. And I know when you're lying and that's what you're doing right now. You're not good at lying, you know?"_

Peggy looked at Angie for a few seconds and sigh. _"Want to come in?"_

Angie nodded and walked inside. Peggy closed the door and Angie looked at her. Peggy turned the light on. _"What's wrong?"_

Peggy sat on her bed. _"It's really nothing."_

CRASH! CRASH! GRASH! CRASH!

Peggy jumped and looked at the window. Angie saw Peggy's reaction and walked to her. Angie sat beside her and took her hand. Peggy jumped a little and looked at Angie.

 _"Peg, it's alright. It's me."_ Angie looked at Peggy a little worried. _"What is it, Peg? Are you afraid of thunderstorms?_

Peggy shook her head. _"They are just too loud."_ Peggy said almost in a whisper.

_"It's alright to be afraid. It's not bad at all."_

Peggy nodded. _"I know..."_ Peggy looked at the floor.

Angie got a little closer to Peggy and lifted Peggy's face so she could look at her right in the eyes. _"You know you can tell me anything."_

Peggy looked right into those beautiful blue eyes. She felt tears starting to run into her cheeks. _"It's not the thunderstorms...it's been so long since I've heard them."_

_"They...bring you memories?"_

Peggy nodded. _"From the war..."_

_"Bad memories."_

_"Yes."_ Peggy looked at her hands. _"They became nightmares, when I came back here, I had them, but after a few months, I forgot about them. Now they are back."_ Angie didn't say anything. She let Peggy talk and she just stared at her. _"I wasn't afraid when I was in the war. Or at least I never showed to them that I was. They saw me as this strong and brave woman. Of course they first didn't believe in me, after I showed them what I was capable of."_ Peggy shook her head and sigh. _"So many people were killed. And Steve...I couldn't help him."_

Angie sigh and wrapped her arm around Peggy's neck. _"There was nothing you could do, honey."_

_"Maybe..."_

_"Peggy, look at me."_ Peggy looked at Angie again. _"You are strong and brave, this is just a bad time that you're having, we all have those. You are Agent Carter, the best Agent of the SSR, the best at fighting, you're just amazing, Peg. You don't even know."_ Angie smiled.

Peggy smiled a little. _"Yeah..."_

 _"This is just a bad moment, it will pass."_ Angie smiled. _"It's ok to be afraid sometimes, all the people is afraid of something, is not weird or wrong at all."_

 _"You're right."_ Peggy smiled a little.

Angie nodded. _"You should try to sleep again."_

_"I can't. Those nightmares..."_

_"I'll stay with you and you won't have those nightmares or thoughts again."_

Peggy looked at Angie. _"You don't have to..."_

 _"I want to. I'm not afraid of the thunderstorms but, I don't like to be alone."_ Angie smiled a little.

Peggy nodded and smiled a little. _"Thank you."_

_"No need to thank me."_

Peggy turned the light off and laid down on the bed, giving Angie a space. Angie took her robe off and put it on the chair. She walked to the bed and laid down, Peggy covered her with the blankets and Angie faced the ceiling. Angie looked at Peggy and moved a little.

 _"Lay your head on my chest."_ Peggy looked at Angie with a questionable face. _"People say that when you're nervous or anxious, laying their heads on someone's chest and hearing to their heartbeat can help them to calm down."_

Peggy looked at Angie for a few seconds and then snuggled more into Angie, resting her head on Angie's chest and wrapping her arm around Angie's waist. Angie wrapped her arm around Peggy and sigh. Peggy heard Angie's heartbeat and started to relax. It was right, hearing her heartbeat was calming her down or maybe it was just the fact that she was on Angie's arms. All those thoughts were going away, Peggy sigh and closed her eyes.

 _"Thank you."_ Peggy said softly.

Angie smiled. _"No need to thank me, English. I'll be here when you need me."_

_"Same here."_

_"I know that."_ Angie smiled.

Peggy bit her lip and thought about what she was going to say. After a few seconds of thinking, she finally decided to talk. _"You know...I've heard of other way of helping people to calm down."_

_"Oh yeah? How?"_

Peggy looked up and stared at Angie for a little while. _"A kiss."_

Peggy thought about that time when she wanted to kiss Angie so bad that she thought maybe she could get that kiss right now, after all, it was true.

Angie stared at Peggy for a few seconds and looked at every inch of Peggy's perfect face. No make-up on, no lipstick, yet the faintest hint of lipstick stained her lips. Those beautiful, big brown eyes with a little spark that she's never seen before. Angie smiled.

_"Thought you were never going to ask."_

Angie put her hand on Peggy's cheek and bring her face closer to hers. Peggy closed her eyes and Angie closed the tiny gap between them. Angie felt the usual butterflies in her stomach, even more now. Those butterflies were always there when she was around Peggy. Angie thought that a moment like this, was just going to be a dream in her head, never thought it would actually happen. Have the English lady in her arms, kissing those beautiful lips. It was a lazy yet sweet kiss, a kiss that both of them were sure they were never going to forget and also, were sure it wasn't going to be the only kiss. They both pulled away and smiled.

 _"Did it work?"_ Angie looked at Peggy.

Peggy smiled. _"It worked."_

Angie smiled. _"Good."_ Angie pecked Peggy's lips and Peggy smiled.

Peggy laid her head on Angie's chest again. _"I could get used to this."_

Angie smiled. _"You should because this is not he last time that we'll be like this. And also...that wasn't the last kiss."_

Peggy smiled and closed her eyes. _"Good to know."_

Angie caressed Peggy's back and felt her breath slowing down. _"Goodnight, English."_ Angie kissed her forehead and the last thing she heard, was a little and soft snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I would really really appreciate if you give me some ideas to write more. I'm blocked and I want to write but I really don't know about what anymore. Also, if you are a fan of Steggy, I'm making a story about them, I want to end the story before I decide to publish the story here so, just wait for it:D And thank you for your comments and I hope you like this one, a very special friends gave me this idea. :D


End file.
